Combatentes da Liberdade
Os Combatentes da Liberdade (Freedom Fighters), são um grupo de heróis que pertenciam originalmente a extinta editora Quality Comics, e que atualmente é propriedade da DC Comics. É importante ter em mente que embora os personagens tenham sido criados pela Quality, eles não foram reunidos em um grupo deste nome até serem adquiridos pela DC. O único personagem da Quality que não foi adquirido pela DC foi The Spirit, de Will Eisner. A equipe dos Combatentes da Liberdade apareceu pela primeira vez na revista Justice League of America #'s 107 e 108 (outubro e dezembro de 1973), escrita por Len Wein e desenhada por Dick Dillin. A série própria iniciou-se na revista Freedom Fighters #1 (abril de 1976), escrita por Gerry Conway e Martin Pasko, com desenhos de Rik Estrada. Pré-Crise Primeiras incursões no Universo DC Originalmente, em Justice League of America #'s 107 e 108, os Combatentes eram nativos da Terra X, uma dimensão onde a Segunda Guerra se extendeu até os anos 1970. A posição de nativos da Terra X também é mencionada na curta série Freedom Fighters. Retcon em All-Star Squadron Essa versão surgiu de uma história recontada por Roy Thomas. Durante a Segunda Guerra na Terra 2 , todo o Front Europeu ficou debaixo da barreira mística. Personagens místicos ou suscetíveis a magia ficavam sob o domínio do Fuhrër, e meta-humanos comuns tinham seus poderes temporariamente cancelados. Esta foi a versão que o escritor Roy Thomas propôs para explicar porque a Segunda Guerra, com pesos pesados como Espectro e Sr. Destino do lado dos Aliados, durou 6 anos, e não 10 minutos. Esta barreira foi criada pelo ocultista Rei Dragão a serviço de Hitler , utilizando uma máquina energizada pelo Santo Graal e a Lança do Destino. A primeira equipe dos Combatentes da Liberdade foi reunida em 7 de dezembro de 1941. O grupo falhou em deter o ataque a Pearl Harbor e Magno foi morto. e a primeira leva de heróis a serem conhecidos como Combatentes da Liberdade viajando para a dimensão da Terra X.]] Uma vez que a barreira mística impedia os heróis de atuarem na Guerra, o Tio Sam, teimoso como ele só, resolveu ir para a Terra X, outra dimensão onde havia nazistas, mas não havia barreira mística. Nesse mundo as tropas do Eixo prolongaram a Segunda Guerra por várias décadas, com a invasão dos japoneses da Califórnia e o desenvolvimento de armas nucleares pelos nazistas. Uma segunda formação dos Combatentes da Liberdade lutou nesse mundo (foram incluidos outros heróis da antiga Quality Comics): Abelha Vermelha, Miss América, Caçador, Homem Borracha e Quicksilver. Embora muito corajosos, a Segunda Guerra durou décadas na Terra X, e só foi ganha quando o grupo recebeu apoio conjunto da Sociedade da Justiça e a Liga da Justiça. os Combatentes continuaram jovens, acredita-se, devido ao poder de Tio Sam. Depois que a Segunda Guerra acabou, a Terra X ficou monótona. Não havia mais grandes desafios para os Combatentes, que resolveram migrar para a Terra 1, em Freedom Fighters 1, de 1976. Eles ficaram por lá até o final da série, que durou 15 números, quando novamente retornaram a Terra X. Pós-Crise Após a Crise nas Infinitas Terras, a equipe voltou a fazer parte do Universo DC e todos os membros passariam para o Comando Invencível. Era objetivo de Roy Thomas que os Combatentes ocupassem o vácuo deixado por Superman da Terra 2, Batman da Terra 2, Mulher-Maravilha da Terra 2, Aquaman da Terra 2, Arqueiro Verde da Terra 2 e Robin da Terra 2. Como após Crise, nunca houve uma Terra X, os Combatentes lutaram no próprio território americano contra supervilões e sabotadores do Eixo, e boa parte deles deixou a carreira heróica após o fim da Guerra. Nessa realidade, anos após a Guerra, uma terceira formação apareceu nos anos de 1980. A Sociedade da Justiça, Falcões Negros e os Combatentes da Liberdade foram capturados pelos alienígenas Appellaxianos e ficaram em campos de concentração. Foram libertados pela Liga da Justiça. assassina Lady Fantasma]] Uma quarta versão apareceu para ajudar a nova Sociedade da Justiça: Bomba Humana, Condor Negro e Lady Fantasma foram mortos pela Sociedade Secreta dos Supervilões na revista Crise Infinita #1. Tio Sam sobreviveu mas Detonador foi bastante machucado, Iron Munro escapou e Ray foi capturado pelo Pirata Psíquico II e levado a dimensão de Alexander Luthor Jr. Membros Grupo original Este grupo foi rapidamente massacrado em Pearl Harbor. *Tio Sam *Homem-Hora *Miss America *Capuz Invisível *Torpedo Vermelho *Neon, o desconhecido *Magno Combatentes clássicos *Tio Sam *Bomba Humana I *Condor Negro I *Lady Fantasma I *Pequeno Polegar (Doll Man) *Ray I *Flamejante I Outros combatentes *Caçador (Dan Richards) *Meia-Noite *Abelha Vermelha *Falcões Negros *Jester *Homem-Borracha Formação Moderna (começo de Crise Infinita) *Tio Sam *Bomba Humana I *Condor Negro II *Lady Fantasma II *Ray II *Detonador *Iron Munro Nova Formação (Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters) *Tio Sam *Bomba Humana II *Condor Negro III *Lady Fantasma III *Ray III (revelado traidor) *Ray II *Homem-Boneco II *Abelha Vermelha II *Capuz Invisível II *Miss América Category:Grupos de heróis Category:Quality Category:Combatentes da Liberdade Category:Terra X